List of Mobile Weapons
This is a list of mobile suits, mobile pods, mobile armors, Mobile Dolls, and mobile fighters from various titles. The general term for a group of the different types and styles of "mobile" units is known as mobile weapons. The entries are listed by their first appearance, unless it got a major redesign, and sorted by their name. Universal Century Mobile Suit Gundam Earth Federation * RB-79 Ball * RGM-79 GM * RX-75 Guntank * RX-77-2 Guncannon * RX-78-2 Gundam Principality of Zeon * MA-04X Zakrello * MA-05 Bigro * MA-08 Big Zam * MAM-07 Grublo * MAN-03 Braw Bro * MAN-08 Elmeth * MAX-03 Adzam * MS-05B Zaku I * MS-06F Zaku II * MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type * MS-07B Gouf * MS-09 Dom * MS-09R Rick Dom * MS-09RS Rick Dom Char Aznable Custom (Appeared only in the novels) * MS-14A Gelgoog * MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type * MSM-03 Gogg * MSM-04 Acguy * MSM-07 Z'Gok * MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type * MSM-10 Zock * MSN-02 Zeong * YMS-15 Gyan Gundam: The Origin Earth Federation Forces *''RX-78-01''Prototype Gundam ** RX-78-01 N Gundam Local Type * RX-78-02 Gundam * RAG-79-G1 Gundam Marine Type MSV Earth Federation * GM's variants ** RGC-80-1 GM Cannon Test Type *** RGC-80 GM Cannon ** RGM-79L GM Light Armor ** RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom ** TGM-79 GM Trainer * Guntank's variants ** RMV-1 Guntank II * Guncannon's variants ** RX-77-3 Guncannon Heavy Arms Type ** RX-77-4 Guncannon II * Gundam's variants ** FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type ** RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam ** RX-78-3 Gundam "G3" Principality of Zeon * Zaku II's variants ** MS-06A Zaku II First Mass Production Type ** MS-06C Zaku II Early Production Type ** MS-06D Zaku Desert Type ** MS-06E Zaku Reconnaissance Type ** MS-06E-3 Zaku Flipper ** MS-06F Zaku II Dozle Zabi Custom ** MS-06F Zaku Minelayer ** MS-06Fs Zaku II Garma Zabi Custom ** MS-06G Zaku II Improved Ground Combat Type ** MS-06J Zaku II Ground Combat Type ** MS-06K Zaku Cannon ** MS-06M Zaku Marine Type ** MS-06R-1 Zaku II High Mobility Test Type *** MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type ** MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type *** MS-06R-2P Zaku II High Mobility Test Type ** MS-06RP Zaku II High Mobility Test Type ** MS-06T Zaku Trainer Type ** MS-06V Zaku Tank *** MS-06V-6 Zaku Tank Green Makaku ** MS-06W Worker Zaku ** MS-06Z Psycommu System Zaku ** MSN-01 High Mobility Psycommu System Zaku * Gouf's variant ** MS-07A Gouf ** MS-07B Gouf M'Quve Custom ** MS-07C-3 Gouf Heavy Arms Type ** MS-07C-5 Gouf Test Prototype ** MS-07H Gouf Flight Test Type ** MS-07H-4 Gouf Flight Test Type ** YMS-07A Prototype Gouf ** YMS-08A High Mobility Prototype * Dom's variants ** YMS-09 Prototype Dom ** YMS-09D Dom Tropical Test Type * Gelgoog's variants ** MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type ** MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon * Acguy's variants ** EMS-05 Agg ** MSM-04G Juaggu ** MSM-04N Agguguy ** MSM-08 Zogok * Zeong's variants ** MSN-02 Perfect Zeong MS-X Earth Federation * FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam Principality of Zeon * MS-10 Pezun Dowadge * MS-11 Act Zaku * MS-12 Gigan * MS-13 Gasshia * MS-17 Galbaldy α Mobility Fleet 0079 Earth Federation * RRf-06 Zanny * RX-78Opt Gundam G-Dash Principality of Zeon * MA-05M Bigro Meir Cross Dimension 0079 Earth Federation * RX-78XX Gundam Pixie Principality of Zeon * MS-08TX Efreet Rise from the Ashes Earth Federation * RX-77D White Dingo Custom * RGM-79 White Dingo Custom * RGM-79SP White Dingo Custom * RGC-80 White Dingo Custom Principality of Zeon * Rhinoceros * MS-14G Gelgoog Ground Type * MS-07B Gouf Visch Donahue Custom Zeonic Front Earth Federation * RGM-79FD Armored GM * RX-78-6 Mudrock Gundam Principality of Zeon * MS-05A Zaku I Early Type * MS-05B Zaku I Land Warfare Type * MS-05S Zaku I Commander Type * MS-09F Dom Funf Gundam - The 08th MS Team Earth Federation * RB-79K Ball * RGM-79G GM Ground Type * RGM-79G GM Sniper * RGM-79E GM Early Type * RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type * RX-79G Gundam Ground Type * RX-79GEz-8 Gundam Ez8 Principality of Zeon * Apsalus I ** Apsalus II ** Apsalus III * MS-06JC Zaku II Ground Combat Type * MS-06K Zaku Cannon * MS-06RD-4 Zaku II Prototype * MS-06V Zaku Tank * MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom * MS-07H-8 Gouf Flight Type The Blue Destiny Earth Federation * RX-79BD-1 Blue Destiny Unit 1 * RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 * RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 Principality of Zeon * MS-08TXEXAM Efreet Custom Gundam 0080 Earth Federation * RGM-79D GM Cold Climate Type * RGM-79G GM Command * RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type * RGM-79SP GM Sniper II * RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type * RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" Principality of Zeon * MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai * MS-09RII Rick Dom II * MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jäger * MS-18E Kämpfer * MSM-03C Hygogg * MSM-07E Z'Gok-E Riah Colony Defense Forces * RH-35E Riah 35 Draken-E MS IGLOO Principality of Zeon * GM Camouf (appeared only in the manga adaption) * EMS-04 Zudah (appeared only in the manga adaption) ** EMS-10 Zudah * MA-05Ad Big-Rang * MP-02A Oggo * MSM-07Di Ze'Gok * YMT-05 Hildolfr Earth Federation * RB-79N Fisheye (appeared only in the manga adaption) MS IGLOO 2 Earth Federation * RTX-440 Ground Assault Type Guntank Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt Earth Federation * FA-78 Full Armor Gundam (Thunderbolt) Zeon * MS-06R Zaku II Reuse "P" Device Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory Earth Federation * RGC-83 GM Cannon II * RGM-79C GM Kai ** RGM-79C Powered GM * RGM-79N GM Custom * RX-78GP01 [[RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes"|Gundam Zephyranthes]] ** RX-78GP01-Fb [[RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Full Burnern "Zephyranthes"|Gundam Full Burnern Zephyranthes]] * RX-78GP02A [[RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis"|Gundam Physalis]] * RX-78GP03 [[RX-78GP03 Gundam "Dendrobium"|Gundam Dendrobium]] ** RX-78GP03S [[RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen"|Gundam Dendrobium Stamen]] Titans * RGM-79Q GM Quel Delaz Fleet * AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra * MA-06 Val Walo * MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type * MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen * MS-09F Dom Funf * MS-14F Gelgoog Marine * MS-14Fs Gelgoog Marine Commander Type * MS-21C Dra-C * YMS-16M Xamel Axis * AMX-002 Neue Ziel Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam AEUG/Karaba * MSA-003 Nemo * MSA-005 Methuss * MSK-008 Dijeh * MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki * MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam * RMS-099 Rick Dias * RX-178 Gundam Mk-II ** RX-178+FXA-05D Super Gundam Earth Federation/Titans * MRX-009 Psyco Gundam * MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II * NRX-044 Asshimar * NRX-055 Bound Doc * ORX-005 Gaplant * PMX-000 Messala * PMX-001 Palace Athene * PMX-002 Bolinoak Samahn * PMX-003 The O * RMS-179/RGM-79R GMII * RMS-106 Hizack * RMS-106CS Hizack Custom * RMS-108 Marasai * RMS-117 Galbaldy β * RMS-154 Barzam * RX-110 Gabthley * RX-139 Hambrabi * RX-160 Byarlant * RX-178 Gundam Mk-II Axis Zeon * AMX-003 Gaza-C * AMX-004 Qubeley Z-MSV AEUG * Dijeh's variants ** SE-DJ-1R Dijeh SE-R * Gundam Mk-II's variants ** FA-178 Full Armor Gundam Mk-II ** MSF-007 Gundam Mk-III * Hyaku Shiki's variants ** MSR-00100S Hyaku Shiki Kai ** MSR-00100S Hyaku Shiki Kai Mass Production Type * Methuss's variants ** MSA-005K Guncannon Detector ** MSA-005M Methuss Mariner ** MSA-005S Methuss Kai * Nemo's variants ** MSA-004K Nemo III * Rick Dias's variants ** MSA-099-2 Rick Dias II * Zeta Gundam's variants ** MSZ-006-X1 Prototype Z Gundam X1 ** MSZ-006-X2 Prototype Z Gundam X2 ** MSZ-006-X3 Prototype Z Gundam X3 ** MSZ-007 Mass Production Type Z Gundam ** MSZ-008 ZII Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans Titans * NRX-044R Prototype Asshimar TR-3 (Kehaar) * ORX-005 Gaplant TR-5 (Hrairoo) ** ORX-005 Gaplant TR-5 ［Fiver］ ** ORX-005 Gaplant TR-5 (Advanced Hrairoo) * RGM-79CR GM Kai High Mobility Type * RGM-79EW EWAC GM * RGM-79SR GM Sniper III ** RGM-79SR GM Sniper III Medium Range Support Type * RMS-117 Galbaldy β High Mobility Type ** RMS-106C Hizack Cannon * RX-107 Rosette ** RX-107 (Dandelion) ** RX-107 Rosette Enhanced Land Battle Form Prototype ** RX-107 TR-4 Rosette Enhanced Land Battle Form * RX-121 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel) ** RX-121-1 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel Custom) *** RX-121-1+FF-X29A Gundam TR-1 (Hazel Rah) * RX-121-2 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel II) ** RX-121-2A Gundam TR-1 (Advance Hazel) ** RX-121-2 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel Owsla) * YRMS-106 Hizack Pre-Production Type ** YRMS-106+BL-85X Bizack TR-2 (Bigwig) * RX-124 TR-6 (Woundwort) Principality of Zeon * MS-06F Zaku II [Stutzer] * MS-09R Rick Dom (Stutzer) * MS-14A Gelgoog (Stutzer) AEUG * MSA-003 Nemo Cannon * MSA-099 Rick Dias (Stutzer) École du Ciel Earth Federation * TGM-79C GM Canard * TGM-79C GM Cannes Principality of Zeon * YMS-18 Prototype Kämpfer AEUG * MSS-008 Le Cygne * MSS-009 Gemeaux Titans * ORX-005CS Gaplant Custom Elisia Special * Dagui Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ AEUG * RGM-86R GM III * MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam ** MSZ-010S Enhanced ZZ Gundam *** FA-010S Full Armor Enhanced ZZ Gundam Neo Zeon * AMA-01X Jamru Fin * AMX-004-2 Qubeley Mk-II ** AMX-004-3 Qubeley Mk-II * AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Type * AMX-006 Gaza-D * AMX-008 Ga-Zowmn * AMX-009 Dreissen * AMX-011 Zaku III ** AMX-011S Zaku III Custom * AMX-014 Doven Wolf * AMX-015 Geymalk * AMX-101 Galluss-J * AMX-102 Zssa * AMX-103 Hamma Hamma * AMX-104 R-Jarja * AMX-107 Bawoo * AMX-109 Capule * AMX-117L Gazu-L * AMX-117R Gazu-R * MS-06D Desert Zaku * MS-09G Dowadge * MS-14J ReGelg * NZ-000 Queen Mansa * RMS-099B Schuzrum Dias * RMS-119 EWAC Zack "Eye-Zack" * RMS-192M Zaku Mariner Other * Cattle * Geze ZZ-MSV AEUG * FX-010A Super G Fortress Neo Zeon * RMS-188MD Zaku Diver African Liberation Front * MS-06DRC Desert Zaku Rommel Custom * MS-14D Desert Gelgoog Gundam Sentinel Earth Federation * FA-010A FAZZ * MSA-007 Nero * MSA-007E EWAC Nero * MSA-007T Nero Trainer * MSA-0011 S Gundam ** MSA-0011Ext Ex-S Gundam ** MSA-0011Bst S Gundam Booster Unit Type ** MSA-0011(Bst) S Gundam Booster Unit Type Plan 303E "Deep Striker" * MSZ-006-X Prototype Ζ Gundam * MSZ-006E Zeta Plus * MSZ-006A1 Zeta Plus A1 * MSZ-006A2 Ζ Plus A2 * MSZ-006A3 Zeta Plus A3 * MSZ-006B Ζeta Plus B * MSZ-006BN Zeta Plus BN * MSZ-006A1B Zeta Plus A1B * MSZ-006C1 Ζ Plus C1 * MSZ-006C4 Zeta Plus C4 * MSZ-006D Zeta Plus D * MSZ-006C1 (Bst) Z plus "Humming Bird" * MSZ-006E Zeta Plus * MSZ-006R Z Plus R * RGM-86R Nouvel GM III * RMS-154 Refined Barzam New Desides * ORX-013 Gundam Mk-V * RMS-141 Xeku Eins * RMS-142 Xeku Zwei * RMS-143 Xeku Drei Axis Zeon * AMA-100 Z'od-iacok * AMX-011 Gaza-G * AMX-007 Gaza-E Under the Gundam: Double-Fake Civilians * MWS-19051G D Gundam "First" ** MWS-19051G-2 D Gundam "Second" Earth Federation * MSA-008 Bar-GM * RGD-X1 GD Striker ** RGD-X2 GD Cannon ** RGD-X3 GD Burstliner * RGM-89B Jegan Kai * RGX-D3 D Gundam "Third" ** RGX-D4 D Gundam "Fourth" Neo Zeon * Doga * Quarter Suit * AMX-002 Gaza-B * AMX-003S Gaza-C Custom * AMX-011C Zaku III Late Type * AMX-011C Zaku III Late Type Land Use * AMX-012 Guza * AMX-013 Zssa Dain * AMX-016 Gaza-W * AMX-102C Zssa Kai * AMX-121 Quel Doga * MSN-X4 Bagwi Doga Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack Londo Bell * RGM-88X Jeddah (appeared only in the Hi-Streamer novel) * RGM-89 Jegan * RGZ-91 Re-GZ * RX-93 Nu Gundam ** RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam (appeared only in the Beltorchika's Children novel) Neo Zeon * AMS-119 Geara Doga * MSN-03 Jagd Doga * MSN-04 Sazabi ** MSN-04II Nightingale (appeared only in the Beltorchika's Children novel) * NZ-333 α Azieru * RMS-116H Hobby Hi-Zack CCA-MSV Londo Bell * Jegan's variants ** RGM-89S Stark Jegan ** RGC-90 Jegan Heavy Armor Type * Nu Gundam's variants ** FA-93HWS Nu Gundam Heavy Weapons System Type ** RX-93 Nu Gundam Double Fin Funnel Type * Re-GZ's variants ** RGZ-91B Re-GZ Custom Neo Zeon * α Azieru's variants ** NZ-222 Psyco Doga ** NZ-444 β Azieru * Geara Doga's variants ** AMS-119 Geara Doga Heavy Armed Type ** AMS-119S Geara Doga Kai ** AMS-120X Geara Doga Psycommu System Test Type Kunio Okawara's MS Collection (M-MSV) Earth Federation * GM's variants ** RAG-79 Aqua GM *** RAG-79-G1 Waterproof Gundam ** RGM-79F Land Combat Type GM *** RGM-79F Desert GM * RX-81ST RX-81 Standard ** RX-81LA RX-81 Light Armor * Guncannon's variants ** RX-77-1A Guncannon A * Gundam's variants ** RX-78-4 4th Gundam ** RX-78-5 5th Gundam ** RX-78-6 6th Gundam ** RX-78-7 7th Gundam *** FA-78-3 Full Armor 7th Gundam **** FHA-78-3 Heavy Full Armor Gundam * Nu Gundam's variants ** RX-94 Mass Production Type Nu Gundam Principality of Zeon * MSM-02 Aqua Experiment Type * Zaku I's variants ** MS-04 Prototype Zaku * Zaku II's variants ** MS-06R-3S High Mobility Type Zaku * Gogg's variants ** MSM-03-1 Prototype Gogg AEUG * Gundam Mk-III's variants ** FA-007GIII Full Armor Gundam Mk-III * Hyakushiki's variants ** FA-00100S Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai ** MSK-100S Land Combat Hyaku Shiki Kai * Rick Dias's variants ** RX-098 Prototype Rick Dias * ZZ Gundam's variants ** MSZ-009 Prototype ZZ Gundam ** MSZ-013 Mass Production Type ZZ Gundam Titans * Psyco Gundam's variants ** MRX-007 Prototype Psyco Gundam ** MRX-011 Mass Production Type Psyco Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Vist Foundation * RX-0 Unicorn Gundam * RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam * RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Banshee * RX-0N Unicorn Gundam Banshee Norn Earth Federation * D-50C Loto * RGM-89D Jegan D Type * RGM-89S Stark Jegan * RGM-89A2 Jegan-A2 * RGM-89DEW '' EWAC Jegan * ''MSN-001A1 Delta Plus * RGM-96X Jesta * RGM-96X Jesta Cannon * RGZ-95 ReZEL * RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type * RGZ-95C ReZEL Type-C (GR) * ARX-014 Silver Bullet * RX-160S ''Byarlant Custom * ''RAS-96 Anksha Neo Zeon * AMS-129 Geara Zulu * AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use) * AMS-129M Zee Zulu * YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu * MSN-06S Sinanju * NZ-666 Kshatriya ** NZ-666 Kshatriya Besserung ** NZ-666 Kshatriya Repaired * AMX-101E Schuzrum-Galluss * NZ-999 Neo Zeong Zeon_Remnants * AMX-101K Galluss-K * MS-08TX/S Efreet Schneid * AMA-X7 Shamblo Civilian * TOLRO-800 "Torohachi" Hathaway's Flash Mafty Navue Erin * Me-02R Messer * RX-105 Ξ Gundam Earth Federation * FD-03 Gustav Karl * RX-104FF Penelope Gundam F91 Earth Federation * F71 G-Cannon * F91 Gundam F91 * RGM-89J Jegan Normal Type * RGM-89M Jegan B-Type * RGM-89R Jegan A-Type * RGM-109 Heavygun * RXR-44 Guntank R-44 Crossbone Vanguard * XM-01 Den'an Zon * XM-02 Den'an Gei * XM-03 Ebirhu-S * XM-04 Berga Dalas * XM-05 Berga Giros * XM-06 Dahgi Iris * XM-07 Vigna Ghina * XMA-01 Rafflesia F91-MSV Earth Federation * G-Cannon's variants ** F71 G-Cannon Powered Weapon Type ** F71 G-Cannon VSBR Type * Gundam F91's variants ** F91 Gundam F91 Twin VSBR Type ** HWF91 Gundam F91 Heavy Weapons Type * Hardygun's variants ** RGM-111G Hardygun Close Combat Type ** RGM-111R Hardygun Reconnaissance Type * Heavygun's variants ** RGM-109 Heavygun Full Equipment Type Crossbone Vanguard * Den'an Zon's variants ** Dessa Type * Berga Giros's variant ** XM-05 Berga Giros Heavy Armament Type * Dahgi Iris's variants ** XM-06 Dahgi Iris Improved Armament Type * Vigna Ghina's variants ** XM-07B Vigna Ghina II ** XM-07S Vigna Ghina Berah Ronah Special Mobile Suit Gundam F90 Earth Federation * F90 Gundam F90 ** F90A Gundam F90 Assault Type ** F90D Gundam F90 Destroid Type ** F90E Gundam F90 Reconnaissance Type ** F90H Gundam F90 Hover Type ** F90M Gundam F90 Marine Type ** F90P Gundam F90 Plunge Type ** F90S Gundam F90 Support Type ** F90V Gundam F90 VSBR Type * F90II Gundam F90II ** F90II-I Gundam F90II Intercept Type ** F90II-L Gundam F90II Long Range Type * RGM-89ST-2 ST-Gun (appeared only in the manga adaption) Oldmobile Army * OMAX-01 Grand Zam * OMAX-03RF RF Adzam (appeared only in the manga adaption) * OMS-06RF RF Zaku * OMS-07RF RF Gouf * OMS-09RF RF Dom * OMS-09DRF RF Desert Dom ** OMS-09SRF RF Snow Dom (appeared only in the Formular Wars 0122 video game) * OMS-14RF RF Gelgoog ** OMS-14SRF RF Gelgoog Charles Rochester Type * OMS-15RF RF Gyan (appeared only in the manga adaption) * OMS-90R Gundam F90 * OMSM-07RF RF Z'Gok Silhouette Formula 91 Earth Federation/Anaheim Electronics * F71-B G-Cannon Magna ** F71B type S.D. G-Cannon Magna Super Destroid * F90III-Y Cluster Gundam * RGM-111 Hardygun * RX-99 Neo Gundam * RXF-91 Silhouette Gundam ** RXF-91A Silhouette Gundam Kai Crossbone Vanguard * XM-05B Berga Balus * XM-07G Vigna Zirah Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam Crossbone Vanguard * Zondo Gei * XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 ** XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai * XM-X2 Crossbone Gundam X-2 * XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3 * XM-10 Flint Earth Federation * Model 133 Ball Jupiter Empire * Diona * EMA-03 Gangrijo * EMA-04 Elefante * EMA-06 Elegolea * EMA-07 Nautilus * EMA-10 Divinidad * EMS-06 Batara * EMS-07 Erebado * EMS-09 Vagon * EMS-10 Pez Batara * EMS-VEX1 Mass Production Type Quavarze * EMS-VSX1 Quavarze * EMS-VSX2 Abijo * EMS-VSX3 Totuga * XM-X2 Crossbone Gundam X-2 Kai Crossbone Gundam: Skull Heart Crossbone Vanguard * XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai-Kai "Skull Heart" Jupiter Empire * Amakusa * Mass Production Type Nautilus * EMS-06-P Arana Batara * EMS-12 Arana Principality of Zeon * MS-06MS Barbus Civilian * Gump Mobile Suit Victory Gundam League Militaire * LM111E02 Gun-EZ ** LM111E03 Gunblastor * LM312V04 Victory Gundam ** LM312V04+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam ** LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa *** LM312V06+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam Hexa * LM313V10 Second Victory Gundam (appeared only in the novel adaption) * LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam ** LM314V24 Victory 2 Assault Gundam ** LM314V23 Victory 2 Buster Gundam ** LM314V23/24 Victory 2 Assault-Buster Gundam Earth Federation * RGM-119 Jamesgun * RGM-122 Javelin Zanscare Empire * ZM-A05G Recarl * ZM-D11S Abigor * ZM-S06G Zollidia * ZM-S06S Zoloat * ZM-S08G Zolo * ZM-S08GC Zolo Kai * ZM-S09G Tomliat * ZM-S14S Contio * ZM-S20S Jabaco * ZM-S21G Bruckeng * ZM-S22S Rig Shokew ** ZM-S22SC Imperial Rig Shokew * ZM-S24G Gedlav * ZM-S27G Domuttlia * ZMT-A03G Galicson * ZMT-A30S Birknau * ZMT-A31A Doggorla * ZMT-D15M Galguyu * ZMT-S12G Shokew * ZMT-S13G Godzorla * ZMT-S16G Memedorza * ZM-S19S Shy-Tarn * ZMT-S28S Gengaozo * ZMT-S29S Zanneck * ZMT-S33S Gottrlatan * ZMT-S34S Rig Contio Macedonia Army * Gigacy * MW544B Sandhoge * RGM-109M-5 Heavygun V-MSV League Militaire * Gun-EZ's variants ** LM111E02 Gun-EZ Land Use Type ** LM111E02 Gun-EZ Prototype Earth Federation * Jamesgun's variants ** RGM-119D Jamesgun Desert Type * Javelin's variants ** RGM-122 Javelin Early Type ** RGM-122 Javelin Mega Spear Loading Type ** RGM-122 Javelin Prototype ** RGM-122C Javelin Cannon Zanscare Empire * Rig Shokew's variants ** ZM-S22S Rig Shokew Beam Rotor Equipment Type * Shy-Tarn's variant ** ZM-S19S Shy-Tarn Local Guard Division Type * Zolidia's variants ** ZM-S06G Zollidia Kai ** ZM-S06GD Zollidia Desert * Zolo's variants ** ZMT-S06G Zolorotor * Zoloat's variants ** ZM-S06S Zoloat Early Production Type Gaia Gear Metatron * Dochadi * Dochadi Dh-3b * Gaiyas * α000-0001 Gaia Gear α * RX-110 Zorin Soul ** RX-110 Refined Zorin Soul Manhunter * Bromb Texter Pre-Production Type "Zero" * Bromb Texter Production Type * Bromb Texter Improved Type * Gids Geese * UM-190B.I Gussa ** UM-190B.II Gussa Improved Performance Type G-Saviour Illuminati * G-Saviour G-Saviour Origin ** G-Saviour G-Saviour Space Mode ** G-Saviour G-Saviour Terrain Mode * G2-Saviour (appeared only in the video game) * G3-Saviour (appeared only in the video game) * I-Saviour "Illusion" * J-Saviour (appeared only in the video game) * RGM-196 Freedom Congress of Settlement Nations (CONSENT) : * Bugu II (appeared only in the video game) * CCMS-03 Bugu * CCMS-04 Spearhead (appeared only in the video game) * CAMS-13 Rai ** CAMW-13 MW-Rai * CAMS-14 Raid (appeared only in the video game) ** CAMW-14 MW-Raid (appeared only in the video game) * CAMS-15 Raiven (appeared only in the video game) Civilians * MMS-DS209 Guppy Mobile Suit Gundam: Gihren's Greed Principality of Zeon * MS-15A Gyan Mass Production Type * MS-15B Gyan High Mobility Type * MS-15C Gyan Cannon * MS-15F Gyan Marine * MS-15Fs Gyan Marine Commander Type * MS-15Kg Gyan Krieger * RX-78-Z1 Zeon's Gundam Titans * RX-178-X0 Prototype Gundam Mark II Neo Zeon * RX-78/C.A. Gundam Casval Rem Deikun Custom Harmony of Gundam Earth Federation * RAG-79 Aqua GM * RGM-79FP GM Striker * RX-78GP02A Gundam Physalis MLRS Type Principality of Zeon * MS-05L Zaku I Sniper Type * MS-09K-1 Dom Cannon * MS-09K-2 Dom Cannon * RX-78GP02A Gundam Physalis Beam Bazooka Type Future Century Mobile Fighter G Gundam Gundam Fighter * Scud Gundam * GF13-001NH Kowloon ** GF13-001NHII Master Gundam * GF12-002NGR Zeus Gundam * GF13-003NEL John Bull Gundam ** Grand Gundam * GF13-006NA Gudam Maxter * GF13-009NF Gundam Rose * GF13-011NC Dragon Gundam * GF13-012NN Viking Gundam * GF13-013NR Bolt Gundam * GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam * GF13-017NJII God Gundam * GF13-020NK Zebra Gundam * GF13-021NG Gundam Spiegel * GF13-026ND Mermaid Gundam * GF13-030NIN Cobra Gundam * GF13-037NCA Lumber Gundam * GF13-039NP Jester Gundam * GF13-041NSI Ashura Gundam * GF13-044NNP Mandala Gundam * GF13-045NSP Matador Gundam * GF13-047NMA Skull Gundam * GF13-049NM Tequila Gundam * GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam ** Walter Gundam ** Super Nobel Gundam (only appear in manga adaption) * GF13-051NE Pharaoh Gundam XIII * GF13-052NT Minaret Gundam * GF13-053NMO Temjin Gundam * GF13-055NI Neros Gundam ** Gundam Heaven's Sword * GF13-066NO Nether Gundam * GF13-073NPO Gundam Magnat * GF13-083NCB Arachno Gundam Past Gundam Fighter * Ulube's Gundam * GF4-001NE Pharaoh Gundam IV * GF4-005NC Feilong Gundam * '' GF9-003NEL/GF10-001NEL/GF11-001NEL'' Britain Gundam * GF11-033NNP Tantra Gundam * GF11-042NSB Mammoth Gundam Devil Gundam Corps * Death Army ** Death Beast ** Death Birdie ** Death Dragon ** Death Master ** Death Navy * Fuunsaiki * Grand Master Gundam * Gundam Head * JDG-00X Devil Gundam Shuffle Alliance * Black Joker * Club Ace * Jack in Diamond * King of Heart * Queen the Spade Neo Japan * Gunmagna (only appear in manga adaption) * JMA27T Fantoma * JMF1336R Rising Gundam * JMS60 Busshi * JMS71 Nobusshi Neo America * 29H-A-MS Murphy Neo England * MET6-MS Casshing Neo France * Mirage Gundam * NEL-75C Bulter Bensouman * NF-MS81 Godarl Neo Mexico * P-143S Pescatore Neo Egypt * Sphinx Gundam Mobile Fighter G Gundam: 7th Fight Gundam Fighter * GF7-xxxNIN Brahman Gundam * GF7-xxxNGR Gundam Spartan * GF7-001NI Diablo Gundam * GF7-010NC Kouga Gundam * GF7-013NJ Yamato Gundam * GF7-018NR Mosque Gundam * GF7-019NF Eiffel Gundam * GF7-021NG Kaiser Gundam * GF7-023NA Gundam Freedom Chaos * Element Chaos After Colony New Mobile Report Gundam W Gundam Pilots/Sanc Kingdom * SK-12SMS Taurus * XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero * XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe ** XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell * XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms ** XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai * XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam ** XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam * XXXG-01SR Gundam Sandrock ** XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock Kai * XXXG-01W Wing Gundam Maganac Corps * WMS-03 Maganac * WMS-04 Olifant Organization of the Zodiac (OZ): * OZ-00MS Tallgeese ** OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II * OZ-02MD Virgo * OZ-06MS Leo ** OZ-06SMS Leo Space Type * OZ-07AMS Aries * OZ-07MS Tragos * OZ-08MMS Cancer * OZ-09MMS Pisces * OZ-12SMS Taurus * OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon * OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate * OZ-13MSX2 Mercurius White Fang * WF-02MD Virgo II * WF-12SMS Taurus Gundam Wing Dual Story: G-UNIT Civilians * D-UNIT * OZ-XGU01A Gundam Geminass 01 ** OZ-XGU01LOB Gundam L.O. Booster ** OZ-XGU02A Gundam Geminass 02 Organization of the Zodiac (OZ): * OZ-06MS Leo * OZ-06MS-SN3 Leo-N * OZ-06MS-SR2 Leo-R * OZ-06MS-SS1 Leo-S * OZ-10VMSX Gundam Aesculapius * OZ-13MSX2B-S Mercurius Shuivan * OZ-13MSX1B-S Vayeate Shuivan * OZ-15AGX Hydra Gundam * OZ-19MASX Gundam Griepe New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz Gundam Pilots/Preventers * OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III * XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero * XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell * XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai * XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam * XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock Kai Mariemaia Army * MMS-01 Serpent Gundam Wing Battlefield of Pacifists Perfect Peace People * OZ-04MD Virgo³ * OZ-16MSX-D Scorpio After War After War Gundam X Vulture * DTM-700D Esperansa * GT-96600 Gundam Leopard * GT-9600-D Gundam Leopard Destroy * GT-9800 Gundam Airmaster * GW-9800-B Gundam Airmaster Burst * GX-9900 Gundam X * GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider * RMS-006G Jenice Kai Crockas Custom * RMS-006G Jenice Kai Ennil El Custom * RMS-006G Jenice Kai Slash Buffalo * RMS-009G Septem Kai * RMS-014G Octape Kai New Earth Federation * GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X * NRMA-006 Gadeel * NRX-007 Correl * NRX-009 Balient * NRX-010 Gable * NRX-011 Britova * NRX-0013 Gundam Virsago ** NRX-0013-CB Gundam Virsago Chest Break * NRX-0015 Gundam Ashtaron ** NRX-0015-HC Gundam Ashtaron Hermit Crab * NRX-016 Rasveht * NRX-018-2 Daughtress Neo Old Earth Federation * DT-6600 Daughtap * DT-6600 Daughtap Underwater Type * DT-6800A Daughtress * DT-6800C Daughtress Command * DT-6800F Daughtress Flyer * DT-6800HM Daughtress High Mobility "Fire Wallaby" * DT-6800HMC Daughtress High Mobility Command "Wise Wallaby" * DT-6800W Daughtress Weapon * DT-6800 Daughtress Tank * DTM-7000 Daughseat * DTM-7200 Daughseat III * FT-9600 GT-Bit * FW-9800 GW-Bit * FX-9900 GX-Bit ** FX-9900-D G-Bit D.O.M.E. * GT-9600 Gundam Leopard * GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster * GX-9900 Gundam X Space Revolutionary Army * MA-06 Grandine * MAN-002 Febral * MAN-003 Patulia * RMS-006 Jenice * RMS-006G Jenice * RMS-007G Juracg Cold Climate Type "Polar Bear" * RMS-009 Septem * RMS-014 Octape ** RMS-014G Octape Kai * RMS-019 Crouda ** RMS-019R Crouda Lancerow Custom * RMSN-008 Bertigo Estardo/Gastarl * ENG-001 Estardoth * ENG-002 Pyron Civilians * DT-6800 Daughtress Tank Gundam X: Under the Moonlight Vulture * RMS-006G Jenice Kai Gaspa Custom Eyes of Space * GB-9700 Gundam Belphagor * RMS-012-8 Decsem Hornet * RMS-012-10 Decsem Mode X Gundam X Hyper Guide Virsago Assassin CC (Seireki) ∀ Gundam Earth Militia * AMX-109 Kapool ** AMX-109 Kapool Corin Nander Custom * MRX-009 Black Doll (only appear in novel adaption) * MS-05 Borjarnon Gavane Gooney Custom * MS-06 Borjarnon * SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam Moonrace * CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X * FLAT-L06D FLAT * G-838 Mahiroo * G-M1F Bandit * G-M2F Zssan * JMA-0530 Walking Dome * MR-Spi05 Rib * MRC-C03 Bellona * MRC-F20 SUMO * MRC-F31 Muttowoooo * MRC-U11D Walking Dumpling "WaD" * NRS-P701 Gozzo * NRS-P701R Godwin * SPA-51 Cannon Illefuto * TAF-M9 Eagail Cosmic Era Gundam SEED Earth Alliance * GAT-01 Strike Dagger * GAT-X102 Duel * GAT-X103 Buster * GAT-X105 Strike ** GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam ** GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam ** GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike Gundam * GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam * GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam * GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam * GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam * GAT-X370 Raider Gundam * MAW-01 Mistral * TS-MA2 Moebius * TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) * AMF-101 DINN * TFA-2 ZuOOT * TMF/A-802 BuCUE * TMF/A-803 LaGOWE * UMF-4A GOOhN * UMF-5 ZnO * ZGMF-1017 GINN * ZGMF-515 CGUE * ZGMF-600 GuAIZ * ZGMF-LRR704B GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Type * ZGMF-X09A Justice * ZGMF-X10A Freedom * ZGMF-X13A Providence Orb Union * MBF-02 Strike Rouge ** MBF-02+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Rouge * MBF-M1 M1 Astray Gundam SEED MSV Earth Alliance * Dagger's variants ** GAT/A-01E2 Buster Dagger ** GAT-01A1 Dagger *** GAT-01A1+AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Dagger ** GAT-01D Long Dagger *** GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger * Calamity's variants ** GAT-X133 Sword Calamity * Forbidden's variant ** GAT-706S Deep Forbidden ** GAT-X255 Forbidden Blue * Raider's variants ** GAT-333 Raider Full Spec ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) * DINN's variants ** AME-WAC01 DINN Special Electronic Installation Type * BuCUE's variants ** TMF/A-802 P-Mod.W BuCUE Waltfeld Custom Type ** TMF/TR-2 BuCUE Tactical Reconnaissance Type * GINN's variants ** TMF/S-3 GINN OCHER Type ** UWMF/S-1 GINN WASP Type ** YF-3A GINN FEMWS ** YMF-01B Proto GINN ** ZGMF-1017 GINN Ceremonial Decoration Type ** ZGMF-1017 GINN Miguel Aiman Custom ** ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type ** ZGMF/TAR-X1 GINN Tactical Air Reconnaissance Type * CGUE's variants ** YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms * GuAIZ's variants ** YFX-600R GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type * GOOhN's variants ** UTA/TE-6 GOOhN Underground Mobility Test Type Orb Union * Strike's variants ** GAT-X105+P202QX Strike Gundam IWSP ** GAT-X105+P204QX Lightning Strike Gundam ** MBF-02+P202QX Strike Rouge IWSP * Astray's variants ** MBF-M1A M1A Astray Gundam SEED Astray Orb Union * MBF-P01 Gundam Astray Gold Frame ** MBF-P01-ReAMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu * MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame * MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame Junk Guild * Kimera * ZGMF-1017 Works GINN Serpent Tail * MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L * ZGMF-1017 GINN Elijah Kiel Custom * ZGMF-1017 GINN Gai Murakumo Custom Gundam SEED Astray B Serpent Tail * MBF-P03secondG Astray Blue Frame Second G Earth Alliance * CAT1-X3/3 Hyperion Unit 3 * TSX-MA717/ZD Pergrande ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) * ZGMF-1017 GINN Goud Veia Custom Actaeon Industries * NMS-X07PO Gel Finieto Gundam SEED Astray R Junk Guild * MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame with Power Loader * MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame "Powered Red" ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) * ZGMF-X11A Regenerate Gundam Orb Union * MBF-P01-Re2AMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina Custom Civilian * ZGMF-1017 GINN Anstan Custom * ZGMF-1017 GINN Heavy Artillery Custom "Fuego" * ZGMF-1017 GINN High Mobility Custom "Tempest" * ZGMF-1017 GINN Un No Custom Gundam SEED X Astray ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) * YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam Earth Alliance * CAT1-X Hyperion Gundam series ** CAT1-X1/3 Hyperion Gundam Unit 1 ** CAT1-X2/3 Hyperion Gundam Unit 2 Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) * AMA-953 BABI * AMRF-101C AWACS DINN * TFA-4DE GAZuOOT * UMF/SSO-3 ASH * UTA/TE-6P Geo-GOOhN * UWMF/S-1 GINN WASP Type * ZGMF-601R GuAIZ R * ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior ** ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior ** ZGMF-1000/K Slash ZAKU Warrior ** ZGMF-1000/M Blaze ZAKU Warrior * ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom ** ZGMF-1001/K Slash ZAKU Phantom ** ZGMF-1001/M Blaze ZAKU Phantom * ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam * ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam * ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam * ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam * ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam ** ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse Gundam ** ZGMF-X56S/β Sword Impulse Gundam ** ZGMF-X56S/γ Blast Impulse Gundam * ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam * ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam * ZGMF-X2000 ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited Earth Alliance * GAT-02L2 Dagger L ** GAT-02L2+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Dagger L ** GAT-02L2+AQM/E-M11 Doppelhorn Dagger L * GAT-04 Windam ** GAT-04+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Windam ** GAT-04+AQM/E-M11 Doppelhorn Windam * GAT-707E Forbidden Vortex * GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam * TS-MA4F Exus * TS-MB1B Euclid * YMAF-X6BD Zamza-Zah * YMAG-X7F Gells-Ghe Orb Union * MBF-M1+EF-24R MBF-M1+EF-24R M1 Astray Shrike * MVF-M11C Murasame * ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam Terminal * ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam * ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam * ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper Other * ZGMF-1017M2 GINN High Maneuver Type II Gundam SEED Destiny MSV ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) * ZAKU's variants ** ZGM-1000/R4 Command ZAKI CCI ** ZGMF-1000/AAL Noctiluca ZAU Warrior ** ZGMF-X101S ZAKU Splendor ** ZGMF-X999A ZAKU Trail Type ** ZGMF-X3000Q Providence ZAKU * GOUF's variants ** ZGMF-X2000CQGB&S GOUF Crusher * DOM's variants ** ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper Original Spec Type * Chaos's variants ** XMF-P192P Proto-Chaos * Impulse's variants ** ZGMF-X56S/θ Destiny Impulse Earth Alliance * Dagger's variants ** GAT-SO2R N Dagger N ** GAT-X399/Q Wild Dagger Orb Union * Murasame's variants ** MVF-M12A Ootsukigata Gundam SEED Destiny Astray Civilian/'Junk Guild' * MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame Mars Jacket * MWF-JG71 Raysta * YMF-X000A/H Dreadnought H * ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Kaite Madigan Custom * ZGMF-X12 Gundam Astray Out Frame ** ZGMF-X12 Gundam Astray Out Frame G-Flight ** ZGMF-X12+AQM/E-X01 Aile Gundam Astray Out Frame ** ZGMF-X12+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Gundam Astray Out Frame ** ZGMF-X12/A1 Gunner Gundam Astray Out Frame ** ZGMF-X12/K Slash Gundam Astray Out Frame ** ZGMF-X12/M Blaze Gundam Astray Out Frame ** ZGMF-X12/α Force Gundam Astray Out Frame ** ZGMF-X12/β Sword Gundam Astray Out Frame ** ZGMF-X12/γ Blast Gundam Astray Out Frame * ZGMF-X12D Gundam Astray Out Frame D ** ZGMF-X12D Gundam Astray Out Frame D G-Flight ** ZGMF-X12D+AQM/E-M11 Doppelhorn Gundam Astray Out Frame D ** ZGMF-X12D+AQM/E-X01 Aile Gundam Astray Out Frame D ** ZGMF-X12D+AQM/E-X02 Sword Gundam Astray Out Frame D ** ZGMF-X12D/θ Destiny Gundam Astray Out Frame D ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) * AMF-103A DINN RAVEN * ZGMF-1000 Hospital ZAKU Warrior * ZGMF-1017AS GINN Assault Type * ZGMF-X12A Testament Gundam * ZGMF-X12A+AQM/E-X05 Divine Testament Gundam * ZGMF-X56S/ε Abyss Impulse Gundam * ZGMF-X56S/δ Chaos Impulse Gundam * ZGMF-X56S/ζ Gaia Impulse Gundam * ZGMF-YX21R Proto-Saviour Earth Alliance * ZGMF-YX21R+X11A Proto-Saviour+11 Serpent Tail * ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Elijah Kiel Custom Gundam SEED STARGAZER Earth Alliance * GAT-01A2R Slaughter Dagger * GAT-X1022 Blu Duel Gundam * GAT-X103AP Verde Buster Gundam * GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) * TMF/A-802W2 Kerberos BuCUE Hound * TMF/A 802 BuCUE * TFA-4DE GAZuOOT * ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior * ZGMF-1000/K Slash ZAKU Warrior * ZGMF-1000/M Blaze ZAKU Warrior DSSD (Deep Space Survey and Development Organization) * GSX-401FW Stargazer Gundam * UT-1D Civilian Astray DSSD Custom Other * ZGMF-1017 GINN Insurgent Type * GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam Gundam SEED Delta Astray Martian/Junk Guild * GSF-YAM01 Δ Astray * GSF-YAM02 Guardshell * GSW-M02 Mars Tank * MWF-JG73 Civilian Astray JG Custom ** MBF-JG73MJ Astray Mars Jacket ** MMF-JG73L Turn Δ ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) * ZGMF-1000/W2 Kerberos ZAKU Warrior Earth Alliance * GAT-X105E Strike Gundam E ** GAT-X105E+AQM/E-M1 Strike Gundam E IWSP * GAT-X207SR Nero Blitz Gundam * GAT-X303AA Rosso Aegis Gundam Orb Union * GAT-01A2R+AQM/E-M1 Slaughter Dagger IWSP * GAT-01A2R+AQM/E-X02 Sword Slaughter Dagger * GAT-01A2R+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Slaughter Dagger * GAT-01A2R+P204QX Lightning Slaughter Dagger Gundam SEED STARGAZER: Phantom Pain Report Earth Alliance * GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X02 Another Trial Sword Strike E * GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X03 Another Trial Launcher Strike E Gundam SEED Frame Astrays Serpent Tail * CAT1-XG2/12 Hyperion G * MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame Third Earth Alliance * CAT1-XG1/12 Hyperion G * GAT-FJ108 Raigo Gundam ** GAT-FJ108 Caliburn Raigo Gundam ** GAT-FJ108 Speculum Raigo Gundam ** GAT-FJ108 Sumbullet Raigo Gundam ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) * ZGMF-515AS CGUE Assault Type PMC (Private Military Company) * PMC-1L Arms Astray PMC Custom Other * MBF-P04 Gundam Astray Green Frame * MWF-JG73 Civilian Astray 0 Custom IWSP Gundam SEED VS Astray Junk Guild * MBF-P02Kai Gundam Astray Red Frame Kai * LN-GAT-X207 Nebula Blitz Gundam Serpent Tail * LV-ZGMF-X23S Vent Saviour Gundam * MBF-P03R Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second Revise Librarian Works * MBF-P05LM Gundam Astray Mirage Frame ** MBF-P05LM2 Gundam Astray Mirage Frame 2nd Issue *** MBF-P05LM3 Gundam Astray Mirage Frame 3rd Issue * LG-GAT-X105 Gale Strike Gundam * LH-GAT-X103 Hail Buster Gundam * LN-GAT-X207 Nebula Blitz Gundam * LN-ZGMF-X13A Nix Providence Gundam * LR-GAT-X102 Regen Duel Gundam * LV-ZGMF-X23S Vent Saviour Gundam Anno Domini Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Celestial Being * CB-002 Raphael Gundam * CBNGN-003 SVMS-01AP Union Flag Celestial Being Version * GN-000 0 Gundam * GN-001 Gundam Exia ** GNR-001E GN Arms Type-E * GN-002 Gundam Dynames ** GNR-001D GN Arms Type-D * GN-003 Gundam Kyrios * GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh ** GN-005 Gundam Virtue * GN-006 Cherudim Gundam * GN-007 Arios Gundam * GN-008 Seravee Gundam ** GN-008RE Seravee Gundam II * GN-009 Seraphim Gundam * GN-010 Gundam Zabanya * GN-011 Gundam Harute * GN-0000 00 Gundam ** GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) * GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins * GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei * GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations * SVMS-01 Union Flag * SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom * SVMS-01O Over Flag * SVMS-01SG Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type "Shell Flag" * SVMS-01X Union Flag Custom II "GN Flag" * VMS-15 Union Realdo * MA-115HT Union Realdo Hover Tank Advanced European Union * AEU-MA07013 Agrissa * AEU-05/05 AEU Hellion Perpetuum * AEU-05G AEU Hellion Ground Type * AEU-09 AEU Enact * AEU-09T AEU Enact Commander Type * AEU-09Y812 AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom ** AEU-09Y812/A Saachez Custom AEU Enact Custom Agrissa Type Human Reform League * MAJ-V34 Jiachong * MAJ-V34AI Jiachong AI-Controlled Type * MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type * MSJ-06II-AC Tieren Antiaircraft Cannon Type * MSJ-06II-C Tieren High Mobility Type * MSJ-06II-C/B Tieren High Mobility Type B * MSJ-06II-C/BT Tieren High Mobility Commander Type B * MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type * MSJ-06II-LC Tieren Long-Range Cannon Type * MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi United Nation Forces * GNMA-XCVII Alvatore ** GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron * GNX-603T GN-X * GNX-609T GN-XIII Earth Sphere Federation Army * AEU-09 AEU Enact * GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza * GNX-609T GN-XIII * GNX-612T/AA Superbia GN-X * GNX-803T GN-XIV * GNX-903VS Brave (Standard Test Type) * GNX-903VW Brave (Commander Test Type * GNZ-004/BW Gaga Cannon * MSJ-06II-C/B Tieren High Mobility Type B * SVMS-01 Union Flag A-LAWS * GNX-609T GN-XIII * GNX-704T Ahead * GNX-704T/SP Ahead Smultron * GNX-704T/AC Sakigake * GNX-U02X Masurao * GNX-Y901TW Susanowo * GNZ-003 Gadessa * GNZ-005 Garazzo * GNMA-04B11 Trilobite * GNMA-Y0001 Empruss * GNMA-0001V Regnant Innovators * GNW-20000 Arche Gundam * GNZ-003 Gadessa * GNZ-004 Gaga * GNZ-005 Garazzo * GNZ-007 Gaddess * CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Cannon * GNMA-Y0001 Empruss * GNMA-0001V Regnant Katharon * AEU-05/05 AEU Hellion Perpetuum * AEU-09 AEU Enact * AEU-09 AEU-09 AEU Enact Space Type * AEU-09T AEU Enact Commander Type * MSER-04 Anf * MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type * MSJ-06II-C Tieren High Mobility Type * MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type * SVMS-01 Union Flag La Eden * MAJ-03 Shuichai Other * MSER-04 Anf * Workloader Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Fereshte/Celestial Being * GN-001/HS-A01 Gundam Avalanche Exia * GNY-001 Gundam Astraea * GNY-001 Gundam Astraea Type F * GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool * GNY-004 Gundam Plutone ** GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie Advanced European Union * AEU-05/00 AEU Hellion Medium * AEU-05/92 AEU Hellion Initium Human Reform League * MSJ-04 Fanton * MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type Innovators * CB-001 1 Gundam * CBY-077 GN Cannon Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Fereshte/Celestial Being * GN-001 Gundam Exia * GN-002 Gundam Dynames ** GN-002/DG014 Gundam Dynames Torpedo * GN-003 Gundam Kyrios * GN-005 Gundam Virtue * GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins * GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei * GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei * GNY-001''F Gundam Astraea Type F ** ''GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2 * GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F * GNY-003F Gundam Abulhool Type F * GNY-004 Gundam Plutone Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations * SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom Advanced European Union * AEU-05/05 AEU Hellion Perpetuum * AEU-09 AEU Enact * AEU-09 AEU Enact Demonstration Colors * AEU-09Y812/A AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom * AEU-09Y812/A Saachez Custom AEU Enact Custom Agrissa Type Human Reform League * MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type Innovators * GN-XXXB Black Rasiel * GNY-001FB Black Gundam Astraea Type F * GNY-002FB Black Gundam Sadalsuud Type F * GNY-003FB Black Gundam Abulhool Type F * GNY-004B Black Gundam Plutone Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Celestial Being * GN-001/HS-A01D Gundam Avalanche Exia' * GN-002/DG014 Gundam Dynames Torpedo * GN-003/AF-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust * GNW-001/HS-T01 Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations * SVMS-01SG Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type "Shell Flag" Human Reform League * MSJ-06II-AC Tieren Antiaircraft Cannon Type United Nation Forces * GNX-509T Throne Varanus Innovators * CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Origin Modern Day Era Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G * GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam ** GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam * GPB-X78-30 Forever Gundam * GPB-04B Beargguy * GPB-06F Super ZAKU Custom F2000 * MSN-00100 Byaku Shiki Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning J * GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam Phantom ** GPB-X80JD Begnning Gundam JD Phantom * GPB-010CB2 Super ZZ Gundam * GPB-1119CR Geara Doga Crusher * GPB-X78H-S1 Avalanche Gundam * GPB-X80J Beginning J Gundam ** GPB-X80JFA Beginning J Gundam Burning Cloth ** GPB-X80J/7S Beginning J Gundam Seven Sword * GPB-GM79-31 Forever GM * GPB-108 Blue Marasai * GPB-04NYA Nyagguy * GPB-80000BJMA Super Dog-Zam * GPB-044BJMS Assault Asshimar * GPB-06-F20011 Zaku Artillery * GPB-96X-ST Jesta Striker * ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam Corleone * GSX-401FW Stargazer Gundam Corleone * PMX-003 The O GPB Color "Black The O" * Tekki-Musya Haganemaru-Go * Tenhou-Choukidou Daisyougun Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning D * GPB-X80D Beginning D Gundam ** GPB-X80D Beginning D Gundam "Qan(T)" ** GPB-X80D GPB-X80D Beginning D Gundam "Rakta Paksha" ** GPB-X80D GPB-X80D Beginning D Gundam "Strelitzia" ** GPB-X80D GPB-X80D Perfect Beginning D Gundam ** GPB-X80DJ GPB-X80DJ Beginning DJ Gundam ** GPB-X80D Beginning D Gundam Titus ** GPB-X80D Beginning D Gundam Light Burst * GPB-X78-30-2 Forever Gundam Mk-II ** Forever Gundam Mk-III "Red Ranunculus" * ORX-005 Gaplant TR-5 GPB-D Color * TMF/A-802W2 Kerberos BuCUE Hound GPB-D Color * GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam GPB-D Color "Cardinal" * RGM-79 King GM Advanced Generation Mobile Suit Gundam AGE ''Flit Chapter'' Earth Federation (Advanced Generation) * AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal ** AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Spallow ** AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus * RGE-B790 Genoace ** RGE-B790CW Genoace Custom ** RGE-B790CR Genoace Fox Custom * WMS-GEX1 G-Exes Vagan * ovv-f Gafran ** ovv-a Baqto * xvv-xc Zedas * xvb-xd Farsia * xvm-gz Defurse Zalam-Euba Alliance * CMS-223G Gala * CMS-223Z Zila * CMS-574E Elmeda * CMS-574X Xeno Civilian * CMS-328 Desperado * CMS-B/67 Shaldoll * Vandera * 3D * Maintenance/Repair Pod (Gundam AGE) Treasure Star *Only appears in Treasure Star manga* * AGE-1 AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Daiki Version ** Gundam AGE-1 Phoenix * G-Exes Custom ''Asemu Chapter'' Earth Federation (Advanced Generation) * AGE-1F Gundam AGE-1 Flat ** AGE-1SW Gundam AGE-1 Swordia *Only appears in the Memory of Eden compilation movie.* * AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal ** AGE-2DB Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet * RGE-G1100 Adele ** RGE-G1100S Adele Spallow ** RGE-G1100T Adele Titus ** RGE-G1100C Adele Cannon ** RGE-G1100ST Adele Starks *Only appears in -Unknown Soldier- manga* * WMS-GB5 G-Bouncer * RGE-B890 Genoace II * RGE-C350 Shaldoll Custom Vagan * ovm-e Dorado ** xvv-xcr Zedas R * xvm-dgc Khronos * xvm-zgc Zeydra ''Kio Chapter'' Earth Federation (Advanced Generation) * AGE-3 Gudam AGE-3 Normal ** AGE-3F Gundam AGE-3 Fortress ** AGE-3O Gundam AGE-3 Orbital Regild Century Gundam Reconguista in G Amerian Army/Pirate Corps * YG-111 Gundam G-Self ** YG-111 Gundam G-Self Assault Pack ** YG-111 Gundam G-Self Atmospheric Pack ** YG-111 Gundam G-Self High Torque Pack ** YG-111 Gundam G-Self Perfect Pack ** YG-111 Gundam G-Self Reflector Pack ** YG-111 Gundam G-Self Space Pack ** YG-111 Gundam G-Self Tricky Pack * MSAM-033 Gundam G-Arcane * VGMM-Gf10 Gundam G-Lucifer * MSAM-YM03 ''Montero Capital Army/Capital Guard/Capital Territory *Bifron * ''CAMS-02 Catsith * CAMS-03 Elf Bullock ** CAMS-03P Elf Bullck Mass Production Type * CAMS-04 Wuxia * CAMS-05 Mack Knife ** CAMS-05P Mack Knife Mass Production Type * Elf Bull * G-Rach * Recten ** Recksnow * VGMM-Git01 Kabakali * Yggdrasill Build Fighters Gundam Build Fighters * GAT-X105B Build Strike Gundam Gundam Build Fighters Try * BG-011B Build Burning Gundam Post Disaster Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS Tekkadan * ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos ** ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus *** ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex * ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion ** ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake *** ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City * ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go) Video Games Variations Mobile Suit Gundam: EX Revue * MS-19 Dolmel Mobile Suit Gundam: Battlefield Record U.C. 0081 * MS-08TX/N Efreet Nacht SD Gundam GX * Tornado Gundam Gundam Battle Assault * MRX-012 Psyco Gundam Mk-III SD Gundam G Generation Earth Federation * RGM-79ARA GM Juggler * RX-79Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 Kai ** RX-79Ez-8/HAC Gundam Ez8 Heavy Armed Custom ** RX-79Ez-8/HMC Gundam Ez8 High Mobility Custom * RX-78NT-X(MRX-003) NT-X Principality of Zeon * MA-09 Mass Production Type Big Zam * MAN-05 Gromlin ** MAN-05B Gromlin Fossil * MS-09F/Bn Dom Bein Nichts * MS-09F/Gb Dom Gross Beil * MSN-03-2 Great Zeong Anti-Earth Union Group (AEUG) * MAK-005S Gaplant Kai * RMS-099S Rick Dias S ** Super Dias Titans * LRX-066 Tera-S'ono * LRX-077 Sisquiede * LRX-088 Dezpada * ORX-012 Gundam Mk-IV * PMX-004 Titania Axis * AMA-100C Mass Production Type Zodiac * AMX-001 Prototype Qubeley * AMX-002S Neue Ziel II * AMX-017 Gigantic * AMX-103G Mass Production Type Hamma Hamma * Gazarello * MAN-05-2 Gromlin II * MS-15K Gyan Kai Crossbone Vanguard * XM-07R Vigna Ronah * XMA-02 Ebirhu Doga Anaheim Electronics * MS-50A Zaku 50 Zanscare Empire * ZMT-S35S Rig Ring * ZMT-S37S Zanspine Devil Gundam Corps * JDG-010 Devil Gundam Jr. Organization of the Zodiac (OZ) * OZ-14MS Gundam Aquarius Old Earth Federation * GB-9700 Gundam Belphagor Model Variants Dengeki Hobby Magazine * Dendrobium Prototype "Night Fighter" Other * GGF-001 Phoenix Gundam * RX-272-2 Halpuley * GGS-000 Phoenix Zero * GGH-001 Halphas Gundam * Centurio ** Tria ** Centurio Auxilius ** Centurio Legatus ** Centurio Consulare ** Imperator * MRX-002 Newtype Use Prototype Gundam * RGM-111 Hardygun Night Raid * RGM-111 Hardygun Blitzkrieg * MBF-01 Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Perfect Form See also * Cameo mech for non-Mobile Weapon mecha that appear in Gundam series. Category:Mobile Weapons